The Witch's House (Before The Exchange)
by dominique.black.9469
Summary: This is a one shot about before Ellen and Viola exchanged their souls. Poems included!


**Here is my first one shot plus poem! Hope you like it! And please no hate. English is not my major :)**

* * *

There once was a young girl called Ellen. She was a lonely little girl. She doesn't have any siblings. She was the only one. Despite of that, she was never loved by her mummy and daddy. In fact, she was never been given any affections at all. She was all alone.

Until one day, she found a book. A dark and mysterious book. She started to read the entity of the book. Soon she found herself learning and trying to master all the spells and enchantments from it. Then there's this odd looking page. It was written "**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT WILLING TO SACRIFICE SOMETHING VALUABLE**". She ignored the warning and opens it anyway and dear how it makes her heart scream with joy. The page contained some dark rituals for immortality. The atmosphere arounds her changed. A cat appeared. But it was no ordinary cat. It was an ancient demon, who was given a task to guard the book from any person who is not worthy. Many had died due to it. But Ellen, she was worthy enough. So the demon kept her alive and told her that in order to achieve such great things, she must sacrifice her parents and sell her soul to him. She was stunned.

"Sacrifice my parents...?" she said with a whisper.

That night she thought about it. _Does it really worth enough sacrificing her own parents just only for eternal life? Eternal life... Immortality... I could live forever and will never die... Eternal youth... _

"Kill them. Yes, I should kill them. They never loved me. They never showed any affections on me. I was all... alone."

That night, history has begun. Her parents were sleeping soundly on their bed where it happens. She took a knife from the kitchen and went to their room. One.. Cries for mercy... Two... Cries for help... and three... a complete silence. Her parents were dead. Blood was all over the bed and floor. Then she dragged the corpses of her parents to the demon. The demon was very sastified. The demon muttered some spells. Storms and lightning filling the atmosphere. She was now immortal.

Over the years Ellen had lived long and devours young children who were lost or just wandering in the woods. Her soul was still a youth but her body was now waiting to die and rot. By selling her own soul, she had became the demon itself. She had became the dark witch.

Her supreme immortality doesn't make her invisible from an illness. Her body was now lying on the bed. Awaiting for Death to greet. Mourn by the illness, she lured a young girl to her house through the woods. A blonde braided hair girl. She was Viola. Viola was nice. She befriended Ellen without knowing that Ellen was a witch.

"Why don't we trade places? Just for awhile. I longed for the fresh air and the sound of the birds singing for much too long now. We're friends, aren't we, Viola?" begged the witch, sympathetically.

Viola, at first, didn't want to trade. But the fact that Ellen was in a condition like that, lying there all day long. She must be very sad. So, she agreed.

"Just for a moment, okay? Cause we are friends!" she said with a smile.

Ellen did her thing. A couple of spells, their souls exchanges body. Viola was now in the witch's dying old body. Ellen was now in Viola's fresh body or so calling it as her new body. Sastified with the exchange, she took hold of her old knife which she had used to kill her parents before. With the knife in her hand and her old body lying lifeless, she took a stab. Viola was reluctant for not getting killed. She was framed. But because Viola was now in the witch's old body, she was granted a few more powers for her to survive the kill.

Knowing that Viola didn't died made Ellen furious and anxious. So she left Viola, lying there in pools of blood. Viola didn't die. She survived. She makes a vow. A vow to make the witch meets Death. A vow to make the witch gone, forever. One day.

Silly, silly little braided girl

for trusting a witch who's old and frail.

By befriending her and binding a swear

their souls meet and exchanged with a stare.

One soul and the other meet its new home

the witch is free to go.

But before she went

she took a knife, which she used before with the bloody scent.

One swipe, she stabbed the girl

came out a cry and blood spilled from the girl.

The girl didn't die and the witch was furious

so she left the girl, with a grin so vicious.

Poor, poor little braided girl

her soul was trapped in the witch's old body.

She vowed, with all that's left of her powers and sight

she will make the witch taste her own fright.

Someday if she might

she might get her body back and home for the night.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please leave your reviews! ^_^**


End file.
